DE 197 05 508 C1 discloses an electromechanical relay having a magnetic module with a rocker armature, an actuating module and two toggle switches situated in a plane. The connecting pins of the two toggle switches and the coil are designed with two rows on the base face of the housing of the electromagnetic relay. The known relay thus has twice the width in comparison with an electromechanical relay having a single toggle switch.